Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Ils sont les ombres qui suivent les grands de ce monde. Ceux qui orchestrent le grand concert de la vie mondaine. Mais aucun ne pouvait surpasser celui de la princesse Chewing-gum, à moins de vouloir fouiller les enfers par eux-mêmes.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après être tombé sur les travaux de A-tin-YS via le tumblr de A COSY LITTLE ROOM (****tinnim2. tumblr. com)****, où Arnold Menthol était sous forme humaine.**

**A la base, ça devait être un X-Over avec Black Butler, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas l'afficher comme tel car c'est assez superficiel, si vous connaissez, vous reconnaîtrez, si vous ne connaissez pas, ça devrait quand même aller :)**

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Adventure Time appartient à Pendleton Ward.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Arnold lissa les revers de sa veste bleu marine, ôtant la moindre poussière microscopique, contrôlant son apparence à l'aide du miroir à pieds à sa disposition.

Une fois ravi de sa mise, il tira sur ses beaux gants rouges et quitta la pièce, rejoignant les autres serviteurs qui s'égayaient en tous sens.

Réprimant un soupir, il frappa lentement dans ses mains, ramenant le calme autant qu'il était possible avec ceux-là. Une fois la chose faite, il distribua les tâches, fusillant du regard ceux qui avaient du mal à rester sérieux et risquaient presque de l'interrompre avec leurs bêtises.

La peste soit des Bonbons et de leur perpétuelle bonne humeur…

Chacun ayant un rôle à remplir, il les libéra et alla vaquer à ses propres affaires, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudra passer après tout le monde pour frôler la perfection comme il était attendu de sa part.

Consultant mécaniquement le cadran de sa montre en or, il augmenta sa foulée. Chaque minute était précieuse.

La princesse Chewing-gum avait, une fois de plus, décidé de lancer un bal aux allures démesurées, sans prendre en compte la masse de travail derrière. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de gérer les aléas de la vie de serviteurs, mais à lui. À chacun son métier.

Et le sien était de régenter l'armée de domestiques pour masquer le paquet de bras cassés qui s'y planquait avec un plaisir certain. Ah, si seulement il pouvait tout faire tout seul…

Machinalement, il épousseta une des nombreuses statues du hall, rattrapant les gouvernantes qui se prenaient les pieds dans le tapis épais et tapait sur les doigts des valets trop gourmands qui tentaient de grappiller des miettes -voire des parts entières- aux cuisines.

Et ils osaient verser des larmes de crocodiles quand il les prenait la main dans le sac et du chocolat tout autour de la bouche ! C'est un monde !

Sans ralentir le pas, Arnold attrapa le plateau pour le thé et monta l'escalier de service, ignorant la vapeur d'eau chaude qui s'amusait à le décoiffer sans scrupule.

Toquant d'une main légère, il entra et ferma la porte sans un bruit, marchant jusqu'au bureau afin d'y déposer sa charge.

Il remplit l'unique tasse en porcelaine délicate et huma discrètement la senteur encore timide de la bergamote. Il aligna les biscuits sur la soucoupe et vérifia la netteté de la cuillère d'un coup d'œil acéré.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois satisfait de l'apparence du plateau que le majordome se retourna enfin.

Et, bien sûr, la princesse faisait tout, sauf les activités princières auxquelles on s'attendrait de sa part.

Une blouse blanche recouvrant sa robe bleu ciel, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon simple, de grosses lunettes de protection sur le nez, elle agitait le contenu d'un erlenmeyer -d'un jaune très criard- avec un air très appliqué, la langue entre les dents.

\- Le thé est servi, votre altesse.

Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière mais finit par soupirer et reposa l'erlenmeyer, blouse et lunettes, puis le rejoignit, prenant gracieusement place dans le fauteuil que le majordome lui tirait.

\- Les biscuits sortent tout juste du four, ne vous brûlez pas.

Il fallut attendre qu'elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres et en avale une gorgée pour que la conversation puisse démarrer.

\- Comment se déroulent les préparatifs ?

\- Ce sera fini dans les temps.

Le regard de la princesse valait mille mots. Elle était parfaitement au courant de l'incompétence de ses serviteurs, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas vider le palais des petites mains juste pour s'assurer que la collection des assiettes en porcelaine reste entière.

\- N'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra, répondit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse…

La conversation cessa, le silence uniquement troublé par les gorgées de thé et la théière remplissant la tasse à intervalles réguliers.

C'était un petit moment calme, une respiration avant de rejoindre l'armée de domestiques.

Et c'est exactement ce dont ses nerfs avaient besoin.

* * *

Un champ de bataille.

C'était l'image la plus proche de la situation actuelle.

Planté à l'entrée de la salle de bal, Arnold contemplait le désastre s'étalant sous ses yeux.

Il était resté avec la princesse pendant moins d'une heure, à peine. Et malgré ça, Rond de Cannelle et ses comparses étaient parvenus à détruire absolument tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Et autant dire qu'ils avaient eu de quoi s'occuper…

Arnold aurait pu s'énerver. Il aurait dû, d'ailleurs.

Il aurait dû leur rappeler pourquoi ils le craignaient tant. Pourquoi lui était le majordome et eux de simples domestiques, invisibles et sans visage pour les invités.

Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Ce genre de discours lui prenait une énergie incroyable et il aurait quand même tout à ranger.

Autant commencer par là.

Méthodiquement, il tria ce qui pouvait être sauvé de ce qui était irrémédiablement gâché. Hélas, le premier tas était bien petit. La princesse n'allait pas être très content. Et ce serait à lui de le lui annoncer…

Suite à l'important ménage, il avait collé tout le monde aux fourneaux et à l'entretien des autres pièces, verrouillant la salle de réception derrière lui en soupirant.

À _lui_ d'entrer en scène.

* * *

\- Vos bals sont toujours d'une délicatesse exquise ! S'enchanta la princesse Petit-Déjeuner.

Elle sirotait un cocktail aux couleurs chaudes et elle pouvait sourire autant qu'elle le voulait, l'envie dégoulinait de ses yeux comme du jaune d'œuf.

\- Je vous en remercie, répondit princesse Chewing-gum.

Elle grignotait élégamment un canapé, répondant aux compliments et autres flatteries avec patience.

Elle ne raffolait d'aucune de ces mondanités, mais il y avait des règles à respecter, hélas.

\- J'aperçois une amie chère, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ? Se défila-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se faufila entre les convives, attrapant Marceline par le bras.

\- Tu es en retard, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Des problèmes avec l'écurie. Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Elle lui offrit un sourire entendu par-dessus le rebord de son verre.

\- En tout cas, ta réception est une réussite ! Il y a tellement de balais dans le cul qu'on se croirait dans un cagibi !

\- Ils vont t'entendre, rouspéta l'hôtesse en tentant de cacher son amusement.

Mais le sourire canaille de son amie n'arrangea pas ses affaires.

\- Hey, Arnold, beau travail ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il passait à côté d'elles. Quand Bonnie te sortira par les yeux, ma mère et moi on t'embauchera sans hésitation.

\- Arrête de débaucher mes employés, siffla la princesse en lui marchant sur le pied.

\- Tu te trompes, tu es la seule que je veux débaucher, susurra-t-elle.

Arnold se plaça stratégiquement devant elles alors qu'elles partageaient un baiser passionné.

La vie d'un majordome était un travail à temps complet.

* * *

**Voracity Karn**


End file.
